


10 Porny Sentences

by trillingstar



Category: Oz (1997)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-01
Updated: 2010-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten sentences of varying degrees of porn.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Porny Sentences

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure that I've seen this as a meme, though I may have lost something in translation. Anyway, it's just something to get the mojo going... porn ahoy.
> 
> Submitted for [Oz Porn Tuesdays](http://trillingstar.livejournal.com/182013.html).  
> 

  
1\. Said trembled as Beecher hugged him, but he kept his hands clenched into fists by his sides.

2\. Scowling, Alvarez looked down at his limp dick and muttered a curse; the only way he could get off these days was by pretending the face he'd drawn on the wall was watching.

3\. O'Reily shook his head when he saw Beecher and Keller making up in the laundry room; he'd never get it, he never wanted to get it, but the intimate smiles they sometimes shared made his gut clench.

4\. Keller slid his hand into his boxers, palming his cock, and thought about the night before: Toby flat on his belly, gasping, with Keller's jizz decorating his back.

5\. Sean yawned hugely, his jaw cracking with the effort, and then groaned contentedly; beside him, tucked under the sheets, Tim winced in sympathy, never stopping the firm caress of his hands on Sean's skin.

6\. Toby twisted in Chris's arms, searching for the best way to regain his footing before Chris pinned him to the mat.

7\. When Keller ignored him, too busy shoving his tongue down the new kid's throat, Mineo snarled in frustration and banged his billy club against the wire fence.

8\. Norma tapped her fingers on the table impatiently, watching other couples hugging and kissing, and wondered when Aggie would be ready to move past that... after all, there was a reason she wore skirts when she visited.

9\. In the locker room, Claire stared at Diane's back: her dirty blonde ponytail, the pale skin of her neck and shoulders, and then further down, gaze lingering on her thighs and butt - ohshit, no -

10\. His arms wrapped tightly around Toby, Chris sucked on the side of Toby's neck, rubbing their bodies together, moaning in relief when Toby shoved his thigh between Chris's legs.  



End file.
